¿Como Recupero tu AMOR?
by fanaticcullen
Summary: Yo lo tenia todo,dinero, padres amoros,amigos y un gran novio, o por lo meno eso creia yo hasta que tu apareciste en mi vida y me di cuenta que no tenia nada,pero te menti,te engañe,te lastisme y ahora no se como recuperar tu amor.  plis primera historia


Ninguno de los personajes es mio , son de la Sra Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con los personajes_ ( que mas diera yo por que Edward fuera mio aunque sea una noche) jaja_

**Hola esta en mi primer historia en fanfiction, de verdad espero me dejen sus comentarios y me digan que les parecen mi locuras, bueno pues las dejo con el primer cap de esta loca historia.**

Yo lo tenia todo, dinero, mis padres me adoraban y un novio que provocaba que la mitad de las mujeres de la ciudad me envidiaran , pero claro las personas siempre queremos mas ¿no? Y aunque yo solo me quería divertir un rato, nunca me imagine el dolor y decepción que causaría.

Creo que lo mejor es comenzar por el principio, mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan bella o bells , claro que solo mis amigos me pueden decir así, mi padre es Charlie Swan es un respetable hotelero, tiene varios hoteles en varios estados de Estados Unidos y en algunas otras partes, mi madre es Renne Swan debo decir que mi madre no es como esas mujeres ricas de sociedad que se la pasan en el club o con las amigas si no todo lo contrario a mi madre le encanta estar en casa , le gusta ser ama de casa, a pesar de mi padre le puso un negocio para que no se aburriera ella lo atiende y todo pero cuando mi padre esta en casa no hay poder humano que logre que mi madre se separe de el.

Mis padres son muy buenas personas , cuando alguien necesita ayuda y ellos pueden dársela lo hacen sin pensarlo dos veces, en cambio yo creo que soy bastante berrinchuda tengo 23 años, y casi no haga nada de mi vida, yo creo que es por que mis padres me consintieron mucho, mi única meta a un corto plazo es casarme con mi novio Jacob que es de la misma posición social que yo claro esta.

Mis padres siempre se molestan conmigo por que dicen que el dinero me importa mucho y que no valoro nada de lo que tengo en realidad, como son mi familia y mi novio por que la única y verdadera a miga que tengo es Rosalie Hale, ella es la única que realmente es honesta, todos los demás solo están conmigo por lo mismo que yo con ellos, dinero y por nuestra clase social.

Hoy como era costumbre todos los miércoles, mi madre y yo pasábamos por la oficina de mi padre para ir a comer al restaurante favorito de el, mi madre y yo estábamos esperándolo en la sala cuando mi padre salió de su oficina acompañada de un hombre, que dios, era guapísimo, era completamente fuera de este mundo, alto, tez muy blanca, unos ojos vedes hermosos, y cabello de un color bronce que nunca había visto y unos labios que gritaban por ser besados, yo estaba anonada con este monumento de hombre hasta que mis padre me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Mira Edward te presento a mi esposa Renne Swan y a mi hija Isabella- nos presento mi padre, pero yo me adelante un paso a mi madre.

-Bella – dije extendiéndole la mano.

-Mucho gusto Edward- dijo mi madre

-El gusto es mío- dijo el dándonos una sonrisa que casi hace que me venga ahí.

-El es Edward Cullen, a partir de mañana comenzara a trabajar aquí- dijo mi padre feliz

-Pues bienvenido Edward- dije de forma no tan inocente.

-Espero que te sientas agusto trabajando aquí- dijo mi madre con dulzura, así que me imagine que este monumento de hombre era hijo de alguno de los amigos de mi padre.

-Estoy seguro que de que así será y sobre todo estoy agradecido por la oportunidad que me esta dando el Sr Swan- contesto Edward.

-¿Y de que entraras?- pregunte curiosa quería saber quien lo había recomendado con mi padre.

-El estará a mi lado, es uno de los mejores de su clase, cuando vino aquí a pedir el puesto de chofer y me pasaron su curriculum casi me infarto solo de pensar lo desperdiciado que estaría – dijo mi padre y obvio yo me quede con cara de ¿Qué?, el venia por el puesto de chofer?, o sea que era un simple empleado que no tenia ni un quinto partido por la mitad eso era seguro.

-Me da gusto , espero que todo sea muy bueno- dijo mi madre

-Si claro, bueno padre nos vamos- dije, ya no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con un empleado cualquiera, mis padres comenzaron a despedirse del tal Edward yo la verdad es que no siquiera le dedique una mirada mas , no valía la pena.

Mis padres y yo ya estábamos en la camioneta cuando mi padre me soltó su sermón.

-Eres una grosera Isabella, ni siquiera te despediste de Edward- me regaño mi padre

-¿Para que?, el es solo un empleado papa- dije con fastidio

-Si y gracias a esos empleados es que tu tienes carro, tarjetas de crédito y mil cosas mas que no se te olvide- me dijo mi madre molesta

-Te recuerdo Isabella que cuando tu madre y yo nos casamos , solo teníamos un pequeño hostal en un pueblo- dijo mi padre muy molesto

-Bueno ya ¿no?, lo siento cuando lo vea me disculpare- dijo con cara de inocente

-Eso ni tu lo crees, pero algo si te digo me estoy comenzando a casar de tu actitud- dijo mi padre

-Los dos Isabela los dos no estamos cansando – dijo mi madre.

A partir de ese momento me convertí en un cero a la izquierda , por que ni siquiera me pelaban para nada, y así estuvimos hasta que llegamos a la casa, gracias a dios mi novio estaba ahí y Salí con el, y me olvide del estúpido tema del empleado ofendido.

Del día que había conocido a Edward ya habían pasado cuatro meses, mi padre lo había traído varias veces a casa, se notaba que ellos lo apreciaban, y por lo que sabia las ideas que había implementado Edward a varios de los hoteles, ya habían generado cuantiosas ganancias, asi que mi padre lo consentía, por que el decía que si el consentía a sus empleados los empleados lo consentirían a el, y trabajarían mas.

Mi padre le había financiado un auto a Edward y no era cualquier auto era un hermoso volvo, la verdad no puedo decir que el se vistiera mal , por que no lo hacia, y tengo que reconocer que con lo que el se pusiera se vería fantástico.

Edward me gustaba mucho, y ya que mi novio estaría de viaje durante un mes, viendo los negocios de su padre, pensé que para no sentirme tan solita podía usar a Edward, y la idea me resultaba demasiado tentadora, yo sabia que no le era indiferente ya que cada vez que me veía aunque yo ni siquiera lo saludara a el le brillaban los ojitos, así que no me seria nada difícil hacer que el cayera y cuando mi hermoso novio regresara lo mandaría al diablo.

Así que ese mismo día comencé mi plan de seducción , fui a la oficina de mi padre, sabia de sobra que el no estaría ahí, ya que le había oído decirle a mi madre que estaría en juntas todo el día, así que era mi oportunidad para acercarme a Edward.

Cuando llegue a la oficina ni siquiera la secretaria de mi padre estaba así que me metí en la oficina, y ahí estaba sentado en el escritorio Edward, demonios se veía jodidamente sexy, la verdad es que no la iba a pasar nada mal con un ejemplar así.

-Hola Edward- dije dulcemente , el se sorprendió al verme ahí, pero puedo jurar que mas se sorprendió de que yo le estaba hablando.

-Buenas tardes Srita Swan- dijo levantándose para saludarme como todo un caballero.

-¿Como estas?- pregunte acercándome a el.

-Bien gracias , su padre no se encuentra la puedo ayudar en algo- dijo nervioso, demonios esto seria mucho mas fácil de lo que pensé.

-Claro que puedes ayudarme- dije acercándome mas a el.

-Dígame- dijo sin mirarme a los ojos y se notaba que cada vez esta mas nervioso.

-Seguro que quieres que te lo diga o mejor te lo muestro?- pregunte cuando ya estaba casi pegada a el.

-¿Que es lo que le pasa?- pregunto con voz un poco ronca y sin moverse ni un milímetro.

Esto es lo que me pasa- le dije y de inmediato me lance a sus labios que desde que lo había conocido me habían llamado y en el primer momento no me respondió el beso , pero yo me dejaría ganar tan fácil mente, así que seguí moviendo mi labios y pasando mi lengua por los suyos, hasta que se rindió y por fin respondió mi beso, yo subí mis manos y las enrede en su cabello y el puso las suyas en mi cintura, demonios este hombre si que sabia besar, me estaba llevando al cielo solo con sus labios, no quería ni imaginarme con todo lo demás.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos pegados, pero juro que para mi fueron segundos , este hombre podía hacer adicta a cualquiera a sus besos, nos separamos cuando escuchamos ruidos, me imagino que la secretaria de mi padre ya había llagado, cuando nos separamos, los dos teníamos los labios rojos del intenso beso que nos habíamos dado, los dos miramos a los ojos y en los suyos había un brillo especial y puedo jurar que en los míos lo único que brillaba era la lujuria que sentía en ese momento.

-Wow ese si es un beso- dije para terminar con el silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros.

-Esto no estuvo bien-dijo el sin mirarme y pasándose sus manos por el cabello.

-¿Por que no, que no te gusto?- pregunte un poco ofendida.

-Claro que si, pero tu eres la hija de mi jefe y no pienso faltarle de esta manera a Charlie – dijo Edward mirándome por fin

-Tu también me gustas y mucho, y nadie tiene por que saber lo que pasa entre nosotros- conteste, y era obvio que nadie podía enterarse como quedaría yo si supiera que me interesaba un empleado de mi padre.

-No, no lo entiendes- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Claro que si Edward- dije acercándome a el – te gusto , me gustas y no quieres que mi padre se sienta traicionado, asi que lo único que tenemos que hacer es ser discretos y ya- le dije cuando nuevamente ya estaba pegada a el.

-¿De verdad te intereso?- pregunto con duda.

-Claro que si- respondí de inmediato, mientras que con mis manos acariciaba su rostro.

-Entonces por que nunca me saludabas o me ignorabas cuando yo te saludaba a ti- me dijo

-Por que no quería que se viera muy obvio, la verdad es que no quería que pensaras que era una fácil, pero como tu nunca te me acercaste de verdad, pues no me quedo de otra que se yo- dije mintiendo vil mente, pero supe que me creyó en cuanto vi su sonrisa tonta.

-De verdad me gustas mucho- dijo tomándome de la cara.

-Demuéstrame que tanto- lo rete, el sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a besar mis labios.

Después de ese día en la oficina de mi padre, Edward y yo nos veíamos todas la noches , siempre nos veíamos en algún bar alejado , pero yo ya me estaba cansando de esta situación, demonios llevábamos dos semanas viéndonos y el ni siquiera había intentado meter mano, creo que el de verdad piensa que yo quiero algo enserio con el, me imagino que como no me ha visto con mi novio Jacob, el piensa que ya termine con el, pero ni loca, Jacob es muy superior a Edward, pero tampoco puedo negar que muero por hacer el amor con Edward, así que hoy que lo vea me encargare de que lo hagamos.

Yo llegue puntual a nuestra cita , Edward ya estaba ahí esperándome, la verdad es que hoy me había esmerado mas en mi atuendo, traía un vestido rojo sumamente entallado que hacia que se marcaran mucho las curvas, unos tacones altos de tacón de aguja que hacían que mis piernas se vieran kilométricas, mi cabello esta suelto en ondas naturales.

En cuanto Edward me vio entrar al bar, llego a mi lado, y me dio un casto beso, que hizo que mis ansias de mas crecieran.

-Estas hermosa- dijo Edward

-Solo lo hago por ti y para ti- respondí con una sonrisa

-¿Ven que quieres tomar?- me pregunto Edward llevándome a la mesa en donde el estaba sentado.

-Por que mejor no vamos a otro lado- le dije

-¿A donde?- me pregunto curioso.

-A un lugar donde podamos estar mas tranquilo, pero nos tendremos que ir en tu auto , por que yo no traje el mío ¿si?- pregunte con ternura.

-Lo que tu digas princesa- dijo Edward, puso una mano en mi espalda y salimos del bar, cuando nos subimos al coche, el estaba nervioso , me imagino que el sabia a donde quería ir, pero no se animaba a decirlo en voz alta.

-Tu tienes idea de algún lugar como al que quiero ir?- pregunte poniendo mi mano en su pierna.

-¿Estas segura bella?- me pregunto y me di cuenta que sus ojos se habían obscurecido, bingo lo tenia donde lo quería.

-Claro que estoy segura Edward, es lo que mas deseo.- conteste de inmediato.

Así que después de unos 30 minutos de viaje, llegamos a un hotel, la verdad es que era muy bonito, Edward estaciono el auto, un hombre se acerco a nosotros y Edward pago la habitación, después me ayudo a salir de auto y nos dirigimos a la habitación , Edward se veía sumamente nervioso, pero estaba segura que si como besaba me haría suya esta seria una noche memorable.

Edward pidió que nos subiera vino a la habitación, a lo cual yo agradecí y no por mi si no por el se veía que necesitaba algo realmente fuerte para calmarse.

Después de un rato de hablar puras cosas triviales, decidí que los nervios de Edward tenían que quedar fuera, asi que me acerque a el lentamente.

-Edward de verdad me encantas- dije acercándome a el.

-Y tu a mi bella, me traes hecho un idiota por ti, te amo-dijo de golpe, yo me quede ahí sin saber que responder o que pensar, diablos no estaba dentro del plan que el me dijera que me amaba o algo así, creo que el noto mi reacción por que termino de romper la distancia que nos separaba, y me beso.

Después de que ese beso comenzara , Edward y yo ya no paramos de acariciarnos, de besarnos, de lamer cada centímetro de nuestro cuerpo, y diablos, tengo que reconocer que el cuerpo de Edward era lo mas hermoso y perfecto que había visto en mi vida, hacia se sintiera como una corriente eléctrica que jamás había sentido , como si mi cuerpo supiera que yo le pertenecía a Edward, pero mi cerebro no lo recordaba, eso era algo extraño, Edward me trataba con mucha devoción, como si tuviera entre sus manos la cosa mas delicada y dulce que hubiera en la vida, Edward hace que casi llore de la emoción con la me trataba, sus caricias era sutiles me hacia disfrutar cada roce, cada beso, era como si Edward busca mi satisfacción y no la de el.

Yo comencé despojarlo de su ropa que la verdad estovaba mucho para mis planes, sentir u piel contra mi piel , era lo mejor que había sentido, era como si nunca en vida hubiera tenido sexo , esto era nuevo y maravilloso para mi, era una sensación indescriptible lo que me hacia sentir Edward.

El recorrió todo mi cuerpo con su lengua, con sus manos, repartió besos por toda mi piel y no hubo rincón de mi cuerpo que no fuera humedecida por su lengua, los primeros dos orgasmos me los saco asi, diablos y eso que la noche apenas comenzaba.

Ahora era mi turno de mimar a Edward, ahora era yo la quería saber a que sabe su piel, su esencia, todo.

Me deleite con su cuerpo, lo acaricie, lo bese, lo lamí, lo pellizque, hice de todo con su cuerpo, me encantaba que Edward gemía, me sentía satisfecha de hacerlo gozar de esa manera, y quería que gozara aun mas.

-Hazme tuya- le dije al oído, el me tomo de la cintura y ya que yo estaba encima de el, me giro para quedar el encima de mi en medio de mis piernas.

-Siempre serás mía bella, te amo- dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos, de una forma que jamás nadie lo había hecho.

-Si ,siempre tuya- respondí de inmediato, el lentamente se posiciono en mi entrada y con toda la delicadeza del mundo me penetro y en ese momento deje de pensar , solo sentía y todos mis sentidos estaban entre nublados y alertas , eran demasiada las sensaciones, diablos, no sabia si estaba en la gloria o en infierno y la verdad es no me importaba con tal de no dejar de sentirme asi.

Edward hacia un vaivén perfecto, que hizo que mi orgasmo no tardara en llegar, hizo que mi cuerpo , se convirtiera en gelatina en sus manos.

-Si Edward mas , dame mas – le pedía entre gemidos , ya que mi tercer orgasmo estaba por llegar.

-Si amor, todo lo que me pidas es tuyo, te amo- grito .

-Si amor, dame, dame, ahhhh- grite sintiendo mi clímax llegar

-Te amoooo- grito el llegando al mismo tiempo que yo a su orgasmo.

Edward se desplomo a mi lado después de ese intenso orgasmo que tuvimos lo dos, juro por dios que en toda mi vida me había sentido de esta manera.

-¿Estas bien princesa?- me pregunto mi Edward, un momento dije ¿mi Edward?.

-Si amor estoy bien – dije pegándome mas a el y poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Te amo bella, eres mi bella, mi princesa, mi pequeña- dijo Edward tiernamente, mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

-Si Edward soy tu- dije y en ese preciso momento me cayo el peso de palabras, jamás en el a vida había sido tan honesta como este momento, me daba cuenta de que era cierto, quería ser de el y de nadie mas, el me había enamorado y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso y la forma en la que me acababa de hacer el amor, me di cuenta que yo era lo mas importante para el, el no me veía como un cheque al portado, el realmente me veía como un ser humano, que no le importaba nada mas que verme y hacerme feliz, y por alguna extraña razón yo quería hacer lo mismo con, quería hacerlo feliz.

Esa noche nos dedicamos a hacer el amor, a complacernos mutuamente, y dios sabe que no se como no morí después de haber tenido 12 orgasmos, esa noche Edward y yo dormimos juntos, yo les había dicho a mis padres que me quedaría en casa de mi amiga Rosalie así que no les pareció extraño que yo no llegara a dormir, y para mi suerte era sábado así Edward no tendría que ir a trabajar.

Cuando despertamos volvimos a hacer el amor, al parecer creo que Edward tomaba algún tipo de pastilla ya que tenia demasiado aguante.

-Quiero llevarte a conocer a mi familia- dijo Edward después de que termináramos de hacer el amor.

-¿A tu familia?, ¿cuando?- pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-Hoy amor, se que tal vez para ti es un poco rápido, pero quiero darte el lugar que mereces en mi vida, y quiero que mi familia te conozca, se que te caerán muy bien – dijo Edward dándome esa sonrisa a la que no le puedes negar nada.

-Claro, pero estas de acuerdo que no puedo ir a conocer a tu familia con el vestido que traía anoche¿ verdad?- le pregunte pícaramente.

-La verdad es que ame ese vestido- dijo acercándose de nuevo a mi.

-Y a mi me encanto el efecto que causo en ti- dije mordiéndome mi labio inferior.

-De verdad crees que le agrade a tu familia?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Claro que si amor, mi hermana Alice y mi hermano Emmet son encantadores aunque ella parece un huracán y el parece de 5 años a pesar de ser mayor que yo y mi madre es una mujer que siempre ha querido la felicidad de sus hijos y tu amor, eres mi felicidad- dijo con amor

-Edward- dije apretándome a el, acababa de tomar una decisión, terminaría mi relación con Jacob de inmediato , y de verdad seria la novia de Edward no me importaba lo que los demás dijera.

-Entonces te llevo a tu casa para que te cambies?- me pregunto

-Si amor y después de hablar con tu familia hablaremos con la mía- dije , sabia que eso haría que Edward se sintiera feliz y mas seguro

-¿Crees que tu padre me acepte?- pregunto con temor

-Claro que si, mi padre te tiene mucho aprecio- dije con sinceridad, sabia de sobra que mi padre preferiría mil veces mas a Edward que a Jacob al igual que mi madre.

-De acuerdo, pero para hablar con tu familia esperamos unos días ¿si? , tu papa tiene muchas presiones en el trabajo ahora- dijo Edward.

-Claro que si amor lo que tu quieras.- conteste, no entendía como es que unas horas todo , no lo entendía pero la verdad es que tampoco me interesaba saberlo, lo único que sabia es que entre sus brazos me sentía bien, segura, plena, me sentía como nunca en la vida.

Después de bañarnos y claro de volver a hacer el amor, salimos rumbo a mi casa, cuando llegamos no me extraño que mis padres no estuvieran, por lo regular los sábados en la mañana se iban a pasear como dos enamorados, esperaba que yo pudiera estar así con Edward en algún momento, le dije a Edward que me esperara que no tardaba nada, así subí lo mas rápido que pude a mi habitación y me arregle, la verdad es que no sabia que ponerme.

Así que opte por verme un sport use unos pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera con un suéter negro y unos zapatos de tacón negros.

-¿Que tal me veo?- le pregunte a Edward

-Perfecta amor, tranquila- dijo dándome un beso

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte, el me tomo de la mano y salimos de mi casa , el trayecto a su casa fue como de 30 minutos, la verdad es que vivía en un lugar muy bonito y su casa era muy linda, estaba muerta de nervios, pero esto era lo que quería hacer, quería formar parte de la vida de Edward por completo.

**¿Que opinan?, la verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa por lo que puedan decir de la historia, espero me dejen sus comentarios y asi poder mejorar la historia.**

**Por cierto queria comentarles tengo blog,espero se puedan pasar por ahi y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Muchas gracias **

_ Para que quiero pies para caminar si tengo alas para volar._

__ Frida Kahlo_  
><em>


End file.
